Hidden Truths Reveal
by Mary-Pyroangel
Summary: Harry Potter has lived with his relatives since his "parent's death", now on his eleventh birthday he gets sent a strange letter. Give it a try please. Will have Slash and Light bashing
1. Chapter 1

**_Hidden Truths Reveal_**

Summary: Harry Potter has lived with his relatives since his "parent's death", now on his eleventh birthday he gets sent a strange letter. Give it a try please.

CHAPTER 1

THE LETTER

In the quiet of privet drive if you ever ask who is the finest family they will automatically say the Dursley.

The Dursley are a family of three, the head Dursley is Vernon Dursley, a big, beefy man in his mid-thirties, a big mustache, blonde hair, watery blue eyes and hardly any neck, was the director of a firm called Grunnigs, which made drills . The mother of the family is Petunia Dursley, a tall skinny woman, stiff curled short blond hair, blue eyes, and twice the normal neck, was of course the perfect house-wife making sure her house is clean and food is right on time. The youngest Dursley will be their son Dudley Dursley, he looked like a miniature Vernon only much larger and he didn't have a mustache. Yes the Dursley are a perfect and happy family, but that´s not the reason why they are the finest, they are because of their little nephew Harry Potter, who they have raised since the age of fifteen months old.

Harry is really small for his age they will mistake him for one two years his younger, skinny with shoulder length messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Everybody at Privet Drive loved him, he was very smart for his age, you'll always find him a book in hand, always helping out the neighbors, and he's a very gorgeous boy or a very beautiful girl, as he is sometimes seen dressed as one. Apparently Harry's aunt had wanted a girl so she dressed him up as one much to the amusement of Privet Drive.

During the car crash where Harry's parents died, Harry, the only survivor, was left on his aunt doorstep one October night by a friend of the Potter's. The poor baby was left in the cold for the entire night and because of that and the trauma of the car crash Harry is small and very weak in health. Because of that the Dursley's never let Harry out of their site, Mrs. Dursley because she thinks evil people will try to harm her precious doll, Dudley because Harry is the damsel in the distress like the ones his cousin tells him in stories about wants to protect him and Mr. Dursley … well he doesn't really care.

The four of them live in a nice house with a living room, kitchen, dining room, a bathroom and four bedrooms. Yes a happy life they have, but the two older Dursley own a secret which they hope will never come to haunt them.

Right now in his small room, Harry is getting ready to start the day, putting on old washed out jeans, worn out trainers and a long sleeved green shirt, he quickly left his room and went to make breakfast, he really did enjoy cooking. But upon entering the kitchen Harry knew that today was going to be one those special days, his aunt Petunia had made breakfast and upon the kitchen table were four large bags containing, if he had to guess, girl clothes along with shoes and cheap jewels. Harry tried to slowly walk out the door as his aunt hadn't notice him, but luck was not on his side as his uncle Vernon had just entered the kitchen.

"Boy, your aunt just bought new clothes for you yesterday so go put them on and pose for her you got it"-his uncle Vernon said with a gruff and passed all the bags to Harry.

"Yes sir"-he sighed leaving to the kitchen and up to his room.

Harry didn't mind the girl clothing, in fact he was quite used to it as he has been wearing them since he was one, but his aunt did usually got away with it and buy really frilly and girly clothes. Today apparently he was expected to wear a slight, puffy, green, knee length dress with white lace around the borders, a dark green blouse with a long white skirt, a short white dress, a sky blue summer dress and a red t-shirt with white capris. It wasn't too bad he thought the clothes looked much more simple this time with simple black shoes, a hat, a few bracelets and a white, silk scarf.

For the rest of the day Harry posed for his aunt out in the back yard in the bushes, near the flowers and the tree where they have a swing tied to a low branch. By the time dinner was ready Harry was exhausted, his aunt over did it with the pictures this time, he quickly ate his small meal (his aunt didn't want him to fat) and left the kitchen table, but before seeing a few letters on the counter. Normally wouldn't bother with the mail as no one ever wrote to him, but this time on top of the pile letters laid a letter with his name. Walking over it and picking it up he saw writing on the front of the letter…

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The smallest room_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Winging_

_Surry _

It was very accurate and of course like any other kid his age he will automatically be field with curiosity. Just as he was about to open his letter his aunt came in and when she saw the letter in his hand she screamed.

"VERNON, COME HERE…QUICK"

His aunt started to mutter under her breath, Harry thought he heard the phrases…

"Not like them… stupid freaks… go to hell… not taking him" along with others.

"What is it Pet?"- His uncle asked once he came in.

Petunia didn't answer him, but she did lift a bony finger, pointing the letter in Harry's hand. His uncle gave one look at the letter and his face turned into a nice shade of purple. Harry didn't see it, his uncle ran at him and wrestles him to the floor, yanking his letter of his hand, standing up and ripping the letter in pieces. Harry was still trying to regain his breath when he was yanked off the floor by the hair and then his uncle did something he had never done before… he hit him. Vernon punched little Harry on the face, threw him on the floor, kick him, lift him up and gave him one last slap across the face before yelling.

"I WILL NOT HAVE IT. YOU HEAR ME. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOUR FEAKISHNESS IN MY HOUSE"

Vernon then tossed Harry over to Petunia, who was glad, her son Dudley was with a friend at the moment, and then proceeded to drink a bottle of brandy. Petunia carefully ushered up the stairs and to his room. Laying Harry on his bed, Petunia left the room only to come back with first aid-kit. She gently started to heal Harry, who was openly crying his eyes out. Once she finished, she left again, came back with a plate of food and proceeded to feed Harry with a spoon while soothing him.

"There, there Harry, please don't cry, everything will be alright"

But Harry didn't calm down, he was confused by his uncle behavior, sure he knew his uncle didn't like him, but this was the first he had ever hit, no, beat him. He was scared and he didn't hide it.

Seeing that he wasn't calming down, Petunia got up from her kneeling position near the bed and walked over to Harry's mini library. Yes, Harry has a little library in his room, since a young age, Harry loved to read especially about animals, myths, legends, and fantasy. Smiling, Petunia picked Harry's favorite book, _Alice in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll_. She then lay herself down next to Harry on the bed and starting reading to him in a small voice. Soon she heard the soft breathing of her nephew indicating that he was fast asleep. Once she got off the bed she nearly hit her forehead seeing that Harry was still dressed in a now ruined green dress. She quickly took off the dress, which she threw on the nearby trash can, and dressed Harry in his soft, blue pajamas. She kissed his forehead near the lighting shape scar he got during the car crash and left his room.

The next few days were the worst for Harry, the strange letters kept coming addressed to him, his uncle will get angry and proceed to hit him. His aunt had to buy new items, medicine and tools for the first aid. Then one day his uncle had finally gone mad with rage, he pushed Harry down the stairs causing him to break his arm. Petunia decided that it was best for him to spend most of his time outside the house, which meant his uncle was really mad, he was never, EVER, allowed to leave the house. Harry stayed in the park near his home cradling his arm which was now in cast and read a book he brought with him.

When he was done he noticed that it was fairly late and quickly made his way home. But open entering his home, he saw in the hall his aunt Petunia yelling at a tall, skinny man with shoulder length, greasy, black hair, pale skin, black eyes and he was wearing a black dress shirt and pants.

"My nephew won't go he is perfectly safe here with…"

"Aunt Petunia?"

Both adults turned around at the sound of his small voice and stared at him large eyes for different reasons.

The black clothed man turned to his aunt and said in barely concealed anger- "Safe? The boy looks like he was run down by a truck!"

"He is safe with me; Vernon just… gets a little angry with your crowd…"

"You mean the crowd your nephew belongs to since he was born"- the man raised a single black eyebrow at his aunt.

While they were both distracted, Harry had slowly made his way over to his aunt, standing beside her or more like behind her.

"He doesn't belong with them not since the day you abandoned him ten years ago"- his aunt cried.

"Aunt Petunia, who is he?"- Harry asked

Again both adults looked down at him and the black clothed kneeled down to look at him in the eye.

"Harry, my name is Professor Severus Snape and I teach at Hogwarts, a school of magic, you little Harry are a wizard".

Please review and be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Truths Reveal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: this will have slash and light bashing

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

Harry Potter was for the lack of better words confused. He just found out in the once safety of his aunt's home by a strange man that he was …a wizard. Walking along side said strange man Harry's mind couldn't help but go back to the memory of him being told he is a wizard.

"_Harry, my name is Professor Severus Snape and I teach at Hogwarts, a school of magic, you little Harry are a wizard"._

_Harry stared. And stared some more. Ten minutes had passed and he was still staring, he could see that both his aunt and the now named Professor Snape getting worried looks._

"_I'm a what."_

_The man gave him an amused look before turning his face completely went serious when he saw a really nasty bruise on his cheek._

"_A wizard, tell me where did you get these bruises?"- He both answered and asks._

_Harry began to worry, call him crazy, but he didn't want anyone to know what happen to him. His uncle had practically ignored him except when he wanted something from him which was rarely; he was still trying to understand his sudden hostility towards him. Trying to make up an excuse, Harry quickly remembered what Professor Snape said when he first saw him._

"_I was hit by truck a few months ago"-he lied with ease._

"_You got hit by a truck?"-professor Snape didn't look that he believed it._

_From the corner of his eye he saw his aunt watch him with well hidden surprise. Why wouldn't she? As far as she knew Harry never lied._

_Professor Snape closed his eyes and gave a long suffering sigh, opening his eyes he looked straight at Harry and lay his hand on Harry's smaller shoulder._

"_Mr. Potter, How did you got hit by a truck?"- He asked looking straight at his eyes._

"_I crossed the street without looking, the driver was drunk, but don't worry I'm bruised and a bit sore"- Harry answered careful to not look into his eyes; he was never able to lie if he looked in the straight in the eyes._

"_I see … and tell me did you broke your arm as well in that accident"- He didn't asked._

"_Yes, sir"_

_Professor Snape got up from the floor, while never taking his eyes off Harry._

"_Very well Mr. Potter, Please go pack your things for I assure you will not be coming back to your aunt's house"_

_Harry's and Petunia's eyes shot out, they couldn't believe it, and a man they barely know (in Harry's case) is telling them that Harry will be leaving._

"_ABSOLUTELY NOT, you freaks left my poor little doll on MY DOORSTEP in a cold November NIGHT, you and your crowd have no right to take him away!"- Petunia had finally snapped._

"_I have no idea what you are yelling about you foul muggle, but I do know that you are NOT taking care of him, and what do you mean your little doll?"- To Harry it looked that the Professor had also snapped._

"_Just like you heard, Harry and I like to play dress up and Harry is the doll… so get out of my house"- his aunt said at beginning with a fond a look on her face and in the end a feral look._

_Snape looked like he wanted to scream at her, but never got the chance as Harry, like the two adults, had finally had enough._

"_Please sir, it really was an accident and …. And …you… you can't take me away from my family, please, they are all I have … I'll be alone if you take me away from my aunt" –by this point tears had gathered around Harry's doe like green eyes._

_One look at his face and Snape had cowed in less than five minutes._

"_Very well, but will you attend Hogwarts?"- He asked._

"_Your wrong sir, I'm not a wizard, I'm just Harry"- Harry said _

"_Really Mr. Potter"- Snape raised an eyebrow at him amusement in his eyes, - "Tell me Harry, have you ever done anything that you can't explain, like when you are angry or sad."_

_Memories suffered in his mind, he was right. How many times had he changed his teacher's wig blue, things appearing at his whim, some of the ugly clothes his aunt bought shrunk or when he was hurt he healed faster than others?_

"_Come along Mr. Potter"- Snape took his hand and both walked to the door, although Harry was still in a daze until…_

_CRASH, they stopped in front of the door._

_Snape turned to look at his aunt who had her arm outstretched from when she threw a vase at the door. _

"_You won't take him away". She hissed._

_Snape just turned around and left the house his hold on Harry never faltering._

"_I'll bring him back by tomorrow morning"- he said and closed the door, muffling Petunia's screams to come back._

_Flashback ends_

Harry was so caught up in his memory that he nearly crashed with a clothed back when professor Snape had suddenly stop.

"We are here Mr. Potter"- he said not looking back at him.

Harry looked up and saw that Professor Snape was looking at him with his hand outstretched towards him. Harry gave him a small smile, which was returned with an even smaller one, and took his hand with his much smaller one. Harry looked in front of him and saw a dirt run down pub; he saw a sign in front of the pub in black letters "_The Leaky Cauldron"._

"The Leaky Cauldron, sir?"- He asked, looking at the old building with worry.

It was a bit strange, when people saw a run-down place like this they will always look at it; either with curiosity or disgust, but it look like every one didn't even gave it one glance. Harry had a strong feeling that only the professor and he could see it.

"Sir, are we the only ones that can see the pub?" -he asked his hold on Snape's hand tighten a little, act which was rewarded with a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes, we are Mr. Potter"- he said walking towards the entrance door.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes"- Harry had hid himself behind Snape when they had entered the pub.

"What's wrong?"- He asked closing the door and walked onwards looking as he wasn't talking to Harry.

"Aunt Petunia said I'm not allowed to enter grubby looking pubs"- he answered

"I see, well you don't have to worry we'll just walk to the back of the pub to enter Diagon Ally"- Snape said, giving a nod to the owner who was looking at him strangely.

"Professor Snape would you like anything to drink and… Merlin, what happen to the child?"- The owner a small, bald man asked looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"The child had an accident early this summer, after shopping for his school supplies I will take him to St. Mungo's", Snape said moving Harry to his side.

"Harry, this is Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, Tom, this is young Harry"- he introduced them.

"Hello sir, it is nice to meet you"- Harry greeted.

"By dear Morgana, Professor he looks like..."

"I know who he is Tom no need to tell me"- Harry just noticed that Snape was talking with a snarky tone, way different than the way he spoke to him in a soft tone.

"Come along Harry"- he said pulling Harry to the back of the pub.

They soon found themselves in front of a brick wall. Severus took out his wand and starting tapping the bricks. Slowly the bricks moved across and Harry started to see a pathway to an ally. Looking around with his mouth agape, he saw stores of different types, nothing like the stores his aunt sometimes took him.

"Mr. Potter,"

Harry looked at his guide, his eyes still wide.

"Yes, sir"

Severus gave him a small smile.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally"

Severus then proceeded to lead him through the ally, never letting go of his hand. Harry all the while looking around him in complete amazement.


End file.
